


The Silenced Queen

by Sashaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison as Hunter, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Erica as Shield, Isaac as Knight, Jackson as King, Jennifer as Dark, Lydia as Queen, Multi, Peter as Beast, Romance, Scott as Saint, Stiles as Sorcerer, not Jackson friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When the Queen ordered him to leave the throne, the King sent his men in four corners of the world to bring him someone, who will silence her.</i> <br/><i>It does not go exactly as he wanted...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silenced Queen

Long, long time ago when wishes came true and gods walked the Earth, there was a kingdom big and prosperous. The capital of this kingdom was right at the centre, where the palace overlooked the lands towards the East (with big, blue sea), West (with mountains high as giants), North (with desert dry like sun) and South (with wild forests).

The kingdom was under the rule of the King and Queen, whose beauty reached every corner of the world. She was always dressed in the finest, red silks and so she was named the Red Queen.

People loved their queen dearly as she was the smartest and the kindest ruler of all. She was outspoken and placed their lives before herself (but making sure she was never short of the finest goods as she loved living the easy life). 

The King was deeply in love with the Red Queen but he had no fondness for his people. He made decisions that always ended with queen arguing with him and so the kingdom named him the Fool (even if no-one was brave enough to call it to his face as he could be ruthless).

The King and Queen lived perfect lives but the love between them was running thin and every year there was more and more resentment between them. The people watched them grow apart and lament the leaving love. 

The arguments between the Queen and King were getting more frequent and more public. The Queen started speaking of the King’s ill decisions still in court and with cold perfection she turned down his every reason. The King started approaching the maidens and he was blind to the hurtful looks the Queen sent his way.

One day, the Queen had reached her limit and she placed her feet down.

“Then I will curse you” she said, when the King laughed at her proposition for him to leave the crown. “I will curse you so you would change into a Monster every night when you sleep” she threatened and left, leaving the King with fear.

The King – as blind as he was – knew the Queen didn’t have any power that could make her threat come true. He was also not a fool (despite what his people said) and knew she would be able to find the way.

So the King sent four of his knights in four corners of his kingdom to search for a witch, a beast, a hunter and a saint that would protect him from the Queen’s wrath. 

 

First came the Beast, who looked at the King as he was the pray. The King took a step back and steeled himself.

“I command you to watch over me” the King said and the Beast snorted. 

“I follow no command” the Beast answer, flashing deep red eyes at the King. 

The King flinched in fear as the Beast wore the symbol of his wife. 

“Then why did you come?”

“You have a library that the Queen has arranged for years. Let me in and I promise not to harm you” the Beast said, showing his teeth in a smile. 

“You have my permission!” The King said, not foolish enough to fight the Beast. “Now leave”

“With pleasure” the Beast said and stalked towards the Royal Library that has been closed to everyone thanks to the King’s word. The knights that followed the Beast trembled in fear and didn’t dare to venture after him, when he crossed the door to the Library. They stood guard and trembled at the silence.

 

Second came the Saint, who looked at the King with confusion in his clear eyes.

“What is what you want of me?” the Saint asked.

“I want you to cast protection over me from my evil wife” the King said.

“The Queen is devious and cunning but she is no evil. Gods won’t protect you from what you deserve” the Saint replied, smiling nastily at the ruler. The expression didn’t suit the Saint’s face and the King sent him away.

“Why did you come then?” the King asked before the Saint left his chamber. 

“The gods seem content here and want me to stay” the Saint said. “Give me an orphanage and I promise that gods won’t send punishment on your head”

The King agreed, fearful of the gods’ wrath. 

The Saint marched through the city and wherever he went, people welcomed him with smiles and happiness. Before he reached his destiny, the capitol’s people loved him as much as they loved the Queen.

One of the knights stayed with the Saint, offering his services and the Saint took him in. The Knight swore to never leave him and protect him at all cost.

The Saint smiled and reached the Knight’s hand. 

“The gods will protect us both” he said and the Knight kissed his hand. 

(The people long talked about the tearful union of the Saint and the Knight and they love for all that lived.)

 

Third came the Sorcerer, who looked towards the South with longing. 

“Why did you come?” the King asked, annoyed at the Sorcerer’s ignorance.

“Why?” the Sorcerer’s amber eyes landed on the King. There was storm brewing under his skin. “Because your knight put a blade to my father’s throat and I killed him, oh the Fool King” the Sorcerer threw a helmet, splattered with blood, to the King’s feet.

“Why did you come then?” the King asked once again.

“I have wondered what you wanted of me so badly, you told your knight not to hesitate” the Sorcerer answered and turned towards the South once again. 

“I command you to protect me of the Queen wickedness” the King said.

The sorcerer stayed silent.

“I will pay you” the King added, slow in his words as he hated to part with his gold. “And I will send you away to never ask of you again”

“I will think about this” the Sorcerer said and left the chamber.

He was followed by a knight, who thought nothing of his predecessor’s fate. The knight teased and joked until the Sorcerer laughed. 

“What made you a knight?” the Sorcerer asked, reaching his quarters for the night.

“My husband as he was too soft to become one” the knight answered, revealing a woman under the armor. “And the Fool ordered all of the nobility to send him a knight”

“So you were forced?” the Sorcerer asked, watching the Shield with old eyes. 

“Ay and nay” she said, giving the Sorcerer a smile. “The Fool ordered but I would try and do the same even if he didn’t. My grandmother was a knight as was my aunt. I envied them the freedom it brought”

“And the destruction” the Sorcerer added bitterly.

The Shield shrugged and put her helmet on.

“People do what they have to” she said and left the Sorcerer. 

 

The King waited and waited for the answer but the Sorcerer didn’t want to speak to him. 

“I want you to stop her from her evil” the King repeated after the third day. 

“She is everything but evil” the Sorcerer answered mindlessly and the King saw his mistake. 

While the King waited for the answer, the Queen approached the Sorcerer and he fell in love with her.

“You love her!” the King accused. 

“Ay” the Sorcerer nodded. “As the tree loves the wind, as the flower loves the sun”

“I will banish you!” the King threatened and the Sorcerer laughed.

“You will not” he told the King. “You fear the Queen’s possible magic, will you not fear the real one?” the Sorcerer said and flicked his wrist so the fire from the candles turned colors to green, to brown, to red.

The King took a step back and the Sorcerer left to the quarters he claimed.

The Shield followed him, deliberately quiet on her feet. 

The Sorcerer called her the Best Friend and she was no longer the King’s knight.

 

Fourth, came the Hunter.

“You are a woman” the King said sourly upon seeing the newcomer. 

“Aye, that I am” the Hunter looked at the King as he was the fool. “Why have you brought me here?”

“I command you to watch over the Queen’s every step so she would not harm me” the King ordered and the Hunter shook her head.

“I have no time for little things” she said and the King scowled. “I am the Head and will not waste my time upon the Fool’s order”

The Hunter left, unstopped by anyone.

She stopped at the orphanage as the Saint had been her friend before he became the Saint. She stayed for the nights, looking over children with a smile on her face as she could not have her own.

 

Fifth came the Dark. 

She appeared from thin air, suddenly standing before the King with shadows covering her body.

“Why have you come here?” the King asked, staying face to face with danger that he thought his wife would use.

“I have heard of your troubles” the Dark said, stretching her lips in a smile. “I have a antidote for your problem” she said and waved a little bottle before his face.

“What is the price?” the King asked, reaching for the vial. 

“The Queen’s voice will be the payment” the Dark answered. “When she drinks this, she will fall silent and you will give me her voice. This way she would not be able to curse you”

“I agree” the King said as he still loved the Queen too much to have her gone, and the Dark disappeared.

 

The kingdom was in uproar as the people learnt their Queen was unable to speak. The Red Queen was furious and the people shared her thoughts. They all knew that it was the King’s fault and he was a Fool for not denying it, gloating to the maidens he approached. 

The Silenced Queen overthrew him, no longer mindful of the feeling between them. She put the King’s crown on her head and the people cheered as the King was chased away by his knights. 

The Silenced Queen hid her sadness well and ruled with a smile on her face.

The evening of her coronation, the Sorcerer came to her.

“I can find your voice” he said and the Silenced Queen turned to him. “All I ask for is your smile”

_I do not love you_ , she wrote on the paper as she knew the Sorcerer could read. 

“And I do not ask for your love, nor for the kingdom” the Sorcerer answered and smiled. “I would not make a good ruler”

The Silenced Queen nodded, giving him her permission. They did not notice the Hunter that stood by the door, never worried about being proper. 

“And I will hunt your voice” the Hunter said, staring intensely at the Red Queen. She turned to the Sorcerer. “You won’t be able to do it alone”

The Silenced Queen stared at the Hunter with wide eyes. 

“Because you protect your people” the Hunter answered the unasked question and turned. The Sorcerer followed her, leaving the Queen in thoughts. 

 

By the time, the Sorcerer found where the Queen’s voice was hidden, the Beast emerged from the Library and joined the Hunter.

“Why?” the Hunter asked and the Beast smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

“Because I love a good hunt” he answered and ran before the Hunter as she followed his trail. 

 

The Dark had been waiting for them, dressed in shadows and wide smile. 

“Guests!” she exclaimed with false mirth as she send dozens of skeletons towards them. “We should greet them!”

The Beast roared and charged, unhappy with such easy pray and no meat that he could sank his teeth into. 

The Hunter followed closely behind him, using the Beast as a shield as she made her way towards the Dark.

The Dark took a step back and straightened her arms.

“I apologize for underestimating you. It has been a while since I had real fun” she said as a Monster rose before her. It grew and grew until it was as tall as trees.

The Beast smiled at this and the Monster smiled back, showing its own teeth. 

“Mine” the Beast growled to the Hunter and charged. 

The Hunter was no fool and chose not to interfere. She focused on the Dark, who seemed out of breath. She used it and pulled an arrow made of Wolf’s Bane – one the Sorcerer made after he woke from his fever-induced slumber – and aimed. 

The Dark had a moment before she felt something pierced her skin. She looked at her chest and saw the arrow sticking from her heart. 

The Dark let out a scream – so loud, so terrifying it destroyed the ground around her. The Hunter hid behind a stone but knew not what happened to the Beast. 

When the scream ended, the Hunter looked at the battlefield. There was nothing left of the Dark, save for the hole in the ground. The Monster was half burnt but the Hunter saw the gaping hole at its throat to know how it really fell. 

The Beast approached her slowly and she aimed her arrow. 

“Don’t worry, little one” the Beast smiled with teeth stained red. “I am satiated for now” he said and reached towards the Hunter, who lowered her bow. 

He was holding a vial that the Hunter took and showed to the ground. She stepped on it and didn’t stop until she heard it crack. 

“Let’s go back, shall we?” the Beast said and didn’t wait for her to move as he sprinted towards the palace. 

 

“What is that you want as your reward?” the Queen spoke, dressed in a finest red fabric and with the King’s crown on her head. 

“I want nothing but continue leaving in your library” the Beast spoke and the Queen silenced him with one look. The Beast shrugged and left, followed by the Sorcerer. 

“What is that you want?” the Queen asked the Hunter. 

“Nothing” the Hunter answered but didn’t leave. 

They were looking at each other with barely a space between them. 

“What is that you want?” the Hunter repeated after the Queen. “Take what is yours”

“Is it mine?” the Queen asked and the Hunter was surprised by her so unlike the usual Red Queen. 

“It is if you want it” the Hunter smiled and the Queen smiled right back.

“Then I claim you, my Hunter” the Queen pressed closer until they were one being.

“Then I claim you, my Queen” the Hunter said, pressing a kiss to the red lips.

 

The story has come to the end and if the heroes didn’t die, they live happily ever after.

**_The End_**

**Author's Note:**

> Characters - once more time if there's still some confusion:
> 
> The King/Fool/Fool King – Jackson  
> The Red Queen/Queen/Silenced Queen – Lydia  
> The Hunter – Allison  
> The Sorcerer – Stiles  
> The Saint – Scott  
> The Knight – Isaac  
> The Shield/Best Friend – Erica  
> The Beast – Peter  
> The Dark – Darach/Jennifer  
> The Monster – probably Deucalion


End file.
